Un deseo, dos palabras
by Luhahi Hidaka
Summary: En los finales del tiempo, un antiguo romance se enfrenta, entre el odio, el rencor y el màs profundo amor, solo dos palabras podran dar felicidad. Aunque no todo termine alli.


_Este fic YAOI!!!!!!!! BASADO EN X-1999. PROPIEDAD DE LAS CLAMP. Todos los derechos son de ellas no míos TT que envidia que envicia…._

_Espero les guste._

_UN DESEO, DOS PALABRAS._

_Por: Luhahi "Chichiri" Hidaka_

_En estos días he estado pensando, te extraño mucho, por mas que intento odiar no puedo, todo es culpa mía si no fuese por mi indecisión esto no habría pasado. - Dice Subaru frente a la tumba de Hokuto. De pronto muchas lagrimas empiezan a resbalar por sus mejillas- Si no fuera por mi tu, tu seguirías viva, pero te prometo que te vengare Hokutochan, Deberé ser fuerte por que no quiero que esto le pase a nadie mas, a nadie que yo quiera, no dejare que haga mas daño, no mientras yo pueda vivir._

_Se levanta y deja un ramo de flores en la tumba, con una triste mirada mira al cielo - pronto volverán a florecer los sakura, y algún día te encontrare Seichirosan. -De pronto un fuerte viento-_

_- JAjajajajaja_

_- Seichirousan!!!! Te he buscado por todas partes._

_- Por que?_

_- Para que mi deseo ¡se haga realidad!_

_- Una Kekay ¿eh? Los siete fuuin ¿no? En la familia Sumeragi te enseñaron sobre los dragones del cielo… Para salvar al mundo de la destrucción._

_- Yo no tengo ningún interés en el destino de la tierra._

_- Es tu deseo... ¿matarme? Tu valiosa hermana que fue asesinada... por mí. Eso es realmente tierno Subarukun._

_- Mi deseo es..._

_- De un rápido moviendo Seichirou se acerca a Subaru. ¿Acaso no te cansas de mentirte???_

_- Que dices, Seichirousan??_

_- Fácil, tú sabes que en tu puro corazón nunca podrás herirme siquiera._

_- Claro que si, son ya 8 años de tristeza por tu culpa._

_- Seguro Subarukun??? Yo puedo ver dentro de tu mirada, tu corazón._

_- Que dices, eso es mentira. Dice Subaru enojándose._

_- Crees eso, por que sudas, siento tu corazón latir rápidamente por mi, por mi cercanía (cogiendo la barbilla)_

_- ¿Suéltame (manoteando) acaso tu crees que te perdonare???_

_- Jajajajajajjajajajja_

_- ¿No te rías, tu piensas que el dolor que tengo se desvanecerá??_

_- prende un cigarro - Querido Subarukun, tu no puedes odiarme, solo te odias a ti mismo._

_- Que, ¿que dices?_

_- Acéptalo_

_- Jjajajajaj ya no me conoces como antes Seichirousan. Ese chico amable murió junto a Hokuto, cuando tú la mataste, el murió con ella._

_- Ya veo, ¿no te perdonas verdad??_

_- ¿De que hablas??_

_- Tú eres quien no se perdona._

_- Mientes, tú ya no me conoces._

_- Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre._

_- Nooooooo,_

_En ese momento Seichirou lo agarra por la espalda abrasándolo muy fuerte, y Subaru queda sorprendido._

_- Tú lo sabes querido Subarukun. Siempre serás mío..._

_- Nooo, Hokutochan!!! - grita desesperado Subaru._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh__!!!!! Otra vez lo mismo, no podré de dejar de soñar lo mismo, si ya pasaron ocho años, y ahora este sueño es mas repetitivo y contiene unas cosas diferentes, acaso pronto volveremos a hablar Seichirousan???_

_-Levantándose rápidamente, decide ir a bañarse.-_

_Hokuto__, se que tu muerte es mi culpa, me costo entenderlo y aceptarlo mucho mas. Aun hoy, me duele tu recuerdo. Ese sueño solo me ha hecho entenderlo, mientras más lo pienso mas lo entiendo, pero eso no significa que no debe encontrarlo de nuevo._

_Después de la ducha, Subaru sale a arreglarse, ve su cuarto, un cuarto grande y oscuro, con pocas cosas, ya que se la pasa viajando por todo Japón._

_Si Seichirousan, ya tengo tu maña de fumar, (prende un cigarro) y entiendo por que lo haces, esto solo me recuerda a ti, si, si solo lo hago por ti. Son tantos años, y creeme he cambiado, ahora soy más poderoso y un poco más perspicaz, ¿Creerías que he cambiado??? (Sonríe) o sigues pensando que soy el mismo. –Lleva su mano derecha a su ojo – Ahora estamos iguales, este ojo ya no ve nada, al igual que el tuyo, desde aquel día en el hospital. OH!! Son tantas preguntas y todas sin respuestas, pero ahora siento que pronto te encontrare, ese sueño solo una premonición de nuestro encuentro._

_Caminado por Tokio._

_- Vaya se que andas muy cerca, esta energía solo le he sentido en ti. Piensa - Sal de una vez, Seichirousan, te he estado esperando._

_- Si, lo se Subarukun. Es un placer verte de nuevo._

_- ¿Te parece??? Pensé que no te gustaría verme de nuevo._

_- Tu sabes bien Subarukun, que este día llegaría._

_- Lo supongo._

_- Ohhhhh!!! Solo lo supones (saca un cigarro)_

_- Bueno, lo se (saca un encendedor y se acerca hacia Seichirou, prendiéndole el cigarro), muy pronto será ese día, ¿verdad??_

_- Si, ¿y como sigues de tu ojo???_

_- Bien, ahora se como ves, como sientes sin el._

_- Ya veo - sonríe - pero no es lo mismo Subarukun._

_- ¿No lo es????_

_- Claro que no, este ojo lo perdí por salvarte a ti, en cambio tu solo pensaste que se lo debías a la vida._

_- Te lo debía a ti, solo eso._

_- Jaja, si tu lo dices. (Seichirou solo piensa en las palabras de Fuuma - ese no es el verdadero deseo de Subaru, y ni siquiera es lo que tu piensas -) Muy pronto Subarukun sabremos como terminara esto._

_- Lo se, y mas aun terminaremos con esto que empezó cuando tenia nueve años._

_- también terminara eso. También lo se._

_Subaru__ voltea rápidamente por que siente a algo detrás de el, al voltear donde Seichirou estaba solo quedaban pétalos de cerezo volando._

_- Pronto nos volveros a encontrar Seichirousan._

_Sigue caminando, va ha ver a Hinoto, ya que cuando despertó no encontró a otro fuuin cerca. Quería saber donde estaban y en que podría ayudar. Hinoto le dice que los demás están buscando a los dragones de la tierra y cuando está saliendo Subaru, Hinoto tiene una visión en un puente con Sakurazukamori, Subaru no lo piensa dos veces y decide ir solo ya que esto pondrá fin a esa historia._

_Todo era un plan para su último encuentro._

_Al llegar ambos caminan uno frente al otro._

_- Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar Subarukun, En verdad no has cambiado siquiera un poquito. Estas tan guapo como siempre._

_En el puente empieza una fuerte pelea entre Subaru y Seichirou, ambas fuerzas estaban niveladas, los poderes de cada clan no eran más fuertes que el otro. Subaru crea su Kekay en forma de estrella._

_- No sirve de nada que utilices esa técnica de nuevo. Mi destino está sellado por las flores de cerezo desde aquel día._

_- El Kamui de los dragones de la tierra me lo dijo, que tu verdadero deseo (se quita las gafas) era algo que solo yo podría garantizarte._

_Pero que era algo diferente algo que yo creía. ¿No es tu deseo matarme?_

_En un fuerte viento se van las vendas que cubrían el rostro de Subaru, se miran y dan un salto al cielo, Seichirou se alista para atacarlo con su técnica, poniendo recta su mano hacia el corazón de Subaru._

_Kamui__ ya casi llega al puente, puede ver el kekay desvaneciéndose, se apresura._

_Una mano a atravesado a Seichirou, quien sostiene de la cintura a Subaru, arrodillado frente a el. Subaru no entiende lo sucedido, retira su mano y abraza a Seichirou._

_- Seichirosan... por, por que???_

_- (Seichirou sonríe) Fue por tu hermana, cuando ella sacrifico su vida, está fue su última técnica, (cierra los ojos)_

_Una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo._

_- Que quieres decir?_

_- Aquel día, atravesé el corazón de Hokutochan de este mismo modo, ella me hechizo diciendo que si la volvía hacer, se me regresaría._

_- Tu mataste a mi hermana y desapareciste de mi lado… en lo más profundo de mi ser me obligue a matarte. Pensé que así borraría todas las huellas de tu existencia en mi corazón._

_Pero… no puede hacerlo. Por eso tu… (Subaru no aguanta su corazón y empieza a llorar) pensé que quería matarte y así olvidar cuando murieras. Incluso aunque me convirtiera en un Sakurazukamori. Si ya sabias lo de la técnica de Hokutochan. Entonces por que?_

_- Por que este siempre ha sido mi plan._

_- Tu plan..... Seichirousan, no me dejes ahora, yo no entendía mis sentimientos, ese día en que me dijiste lo de la apuesta, yo solo iba a decirte mis sentimientos, fue un duro golpe para mi saber que era solo un juego. Y después cuando Hokutochan murió yo me sentí morir con ella. No entendía y solo resolví vengarme, no importaba cuanto me demorara pero me vengaría. Al pasar el tiempo entendí tantas cosas. Entendí que lo que sentía por ti es verdadero, perdonarte no se, mi corazón no puede odiarte pero a la vez el recuerdo de la muerte de Hokutochan no me deja perdonarme._

_- Subarukun aun estoy perdido, a pesar de todo aun la recuerdo, no pensé que me acompañaría su recuerdo, bueno el recuerdo de ambos. Ese fatídico día pensé que no todo terminaría, ese era mi deseo. Aunque nunca lo supieras ese día yo había decidido poner fin a todo, jajajajaja mi madre me lo había dicho y no se por que quise hacerle caso. Ella me dijo que yo moriría a manos de la persona que más me amara. En verdad quería, pero todo salio mal, Hokutochan fue en vez de ti, aun ha sabiendas que no podría ganarme._

_- Ahora se que Hokuto nos quería a ambos tanto que prefirió morir ella. En verdad ella sabía lo que sentíamos. Hokuto... ahora tu iras con ella, me gustaría estar con ustedes y no alejarme nunca. No me mires así Seichirousan, entiendo que Hokuto se sacrifico por mi y por ella debo estar aquí, si también por el fin del mundo pero mi deseo más grande es estar con ustedes dos. Y se que algún día estaré allí para estar siempre con ustedes. Si debo ser fuerte, pero…_

_- No sabes cuanto lo siento Subarukun, ustedes se convirtieron en parte de mi vida, y al ver que no fuiste; eso me lleno aun más de rabia y coraje, más aun que el día en que te confesé lo de la apuesta. Esa rabia que me hiciste sentir ya que tú no lograste sentir lo mismo que yo, en ese año tú nunca lo dijiste. Esa rabia me cegó y por eso Hokuto murió, pero su muerte me hizo entender muchas cosas._

_- Lo se Seichirosan (con lagrimas en los ojos). Se que ese día cambio todo para nosotros. Y ahora viéndote herido mi corazón se vuelve a partir en mil pedazos. No me dejes, (llorando) no quiero estar solo. No es justo yo he esperado tanto tiempo para encontrarnos que este momento es muy corto para decirte muchas cosas._

_- Yo siempre he estado contigo, en las sombras, tú sabes bien que si quisiera encontrarte lo haría con facilidad, tú tienes mi marca. Lo sabes bien. Te he dado tiempo, no se para que, pero lo he dado, aun pienso que nunca me perdonaras. (Lleva su mano a la mejilla de Subaru) tus ojos reflejan tristeza y soledad, es mi culpa??? Si, lo es, ahora fumas como yo, que graciosa es la vida._

_- Si lo es, nos da un tiempo largo para odiar y un lapso cortó para amar de verdad, que cuando nos damos cuenta ya es demasiado tarde para rehacer lo malo que hemos hecho (su mano coge la mano de Seichirou que esta en su mejilla). Tantos errores que deberían ser remediados y ya no hay tiempo para ellos, no hubo tiempo para remediarlos desde hace 8 largos años, y ahora solo... (Rompe a llorar)_

_- Ahora yo un dragón de la tierra y tu un dragón del cielo, en verdad nuestro destino era estar separados, pero si hubiese sido distinto ese pasado, ¿hubiese cambiado estos días??? Difícil saberlo, ni yo un... un ilusionista puede saberlo. Cuando vi que perdiste tu ojo con el otro Kamui y me dijo que ese era tu deseo, me sorprendí, ¿por que querer perderlo??? Claro se lo debías a la vida, no a mi por que aunque no lo creas lo hice con gusto. Para mi tu eres muy importante Subarukun y no sabia si algún día tendría la oportunidad de decirlo._

_- Lo tendrás, tendremos mucho tiempo para decirnos lo que sentimos, veras Seichirousan, el tiempo no ha acaba aun, tenemos un destino por delante, no importa que seamos de lados distintos, por que al fin todo será como debe ser. No hay que rendirse, tú lo sabes bien, debemos salir adelante._

_- Te lleve en mi corazón, el cual no pensé tener. Desde el mismo momento en que te vi, entraste en el y hasta ahora nunca pude sacarte de el. Por mas que quise ocultármelo siempre salio a flote un deseo inmenso por siempre estar contigo. Ahora te darás cuenta que por fin mi plan ha terminado, ese plan que quedo inconcluso ya va terminar. Además si lo consideras un poco, tú nunca habrías tenido agallas para matar a nadie. Por que tú… por que en verdad eres… (Levanta su rostro y vuelve a sonreír) un encanto Subarukun yo TE....... (Cayendo su mano a un lado de su cuerpo.)_

_- Tú siempre me decías esas palabras, y yo… las quería oír. – Rompiendo a llorar abraza el cuerpo de su Seichirousan._

_El tiempo se ha detenido, todo lo que nunca se dijo ha tomado forma, sus sentimientos y deseos reprimidos están dichos, pero… solo fue un regalo del cruel destino que envidiaba el sentimiento más puro como lo es… el amor._

_Fin._

_Notas del autor: T-T que triste… T-T, pero bueno si algún comentario quedo volando en sus mentes y quieren decirlo nn háganlo, jajajjajaj pero todo fue culpa de las Clamp, de ellas son los personajes y el trágico final. Yo solo esculque en las almas de estos chicos y lo plasme en el fic. Ahhh!! Pueden dirigir sus comentarios a o a no importa si son buenos o malos vale???_

_Dedicación: Está no puede faltar y más cuando son para mis queridos amigos Arashisan y Lysergkun, también para mis amigas Pita, Sailor mars y Chibiusa que lo han esperado n- por un largo tiempo. Jajajjajaj para Subarukun gracias a el, volví a ponerme pilas para terminarlo. Y para mi Tamahome que no sabe que lo puse aquí, el sin saberlo me ayudo a comprender varias cosas de la vida. ARIGATO!!! a ustedes por leerlo. Espero y les haya gustado._


End file.
